The ability to control the migration and “trafficking” of various cell types is controlled by a subset of factors, or proteins, among which chemokines are an example.
Chemokines, also referred to as intercrine cytokines, are a subfamily of structurally and functionally related chemotactic cytokines. These molecules are 8–10 kd in size. In general, chemokines exhibit 20% to 75% homology at the amino acid level and are characterized by four conserved cysteine residues that form two disulfide bonds. Based on the arrangement of the first two cysteine residues, chemokines have been classified into two subfamilies, alpha and beta. In the alpha subfamily, the first two cysteines are separated by one amino acid and hence are referred to as the “C—X—C” subfamily. In the beta subfamily, the two cysteines are in an adjacent position and are, therefore, referred to as the “C—C” subfamily. Thus far, at least eight different members of this family have been identified in humans.
The intercrine cytokines exhibit a wide variety of functions. A hallmark feature is their ability to elicit chemotactic migration of distinct cell types, including monocytes, neutrophils, T lymphocytes, basophils and fibroblasts. Many chemokines have proinflammatory activity and are involved in multiple steps during an inflammatory reaction. These activities include stimulation of histamine release, lysosomal enzyme and leukotriene release, increased adherence of target immune cells to endothelial cells, enhanced binding of complement proteins, induced expression of granulocyte adhesion molecules and complement receptors, and respiratory burst. In addition to their involvement in inflammation, certain chemokines have been shown to exhibit other activities. For example, macrophage inflammatory protein 1 (MIP-1) is able to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation, platelet factor-4 (PF-4) is a potent inhibitor of endothelial cell growth, interleukin-3 (IL-8) promotes proliferation of keratinocytes, and GRO is an autocrine growth factor for melanoma cells.
In light of the diverse biological activities, it is not surprising that chemokines have been implicated in a number of physiological and disease conditions, including lymphocyte trafficking, wound healing, hematopoietic regulation and immunological disorders such as allergy, asthma and arthritis.
Members of the “C—C” branch exert their effects on the following cells: eosinophils which destroy parasites to lessen parasitic infection and cause chronic inflammation in the airways of the respiratory system; macrophages which suppress tumor formation in vertebrates; and basophils which release histamine which plays a role in allergic inflammation. However, members of one branch may exert an effect on cells which are normally responsive to the other branch of chemokines and, therefore, no precise role can be attached to the members of the branches.
While members of the C—C branch act predominantly on mononuclear cells and members of the C—X—C branch act predominantly on neutrophils a distinct chemoattractant property cannot be assigned to a chemokine based on this guideline. Some chemokines from one family show characteristics of the other.
The polypeptide of the present invention has the conserved cysteine residues of the “C—X—C” region, and have amino acid sequence homology to known chemokines.
Clearly, there is a need for factors that regulate the migration of distinct cell types and their roles in dysfunction and disease. There is a need, therefore, for identification and characterization of such factors that regulate the migration of cells, particularly cells of the immune system, and which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases.